Pack Life
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Pack Life Crossover
1. Pack Life

Title: Pack Life

Author: Red_Star_Defect

A.N: I know that I have other stories that need to be updated but since I have no internet and I'm using a library computer this is something I could send out before my time went out.

I usually try to give a summary but for some reason this one just won't do it.

Xxx

**Santana's POV**

The thought of going back to school is frightening not because someone will pick on me I know they won't seeing as my mate is an Alpha but not just any Alpha my mate is a Top Dog and will soon be Alpha of our entire pack.

When Quinn was born she was born as a wolf as most royalty is but the difference between Quinn and her siblings is that when she is in wolf form she has a mane and that's not something any wolf is born with. She is dark silver with dark black and bloody red designs in her coat her father speaks of her as a legend but Quinn has never let it go to her head. When my heat started a few days ago we didn't think nothing of it Quinn had never showed signs of wanting to breed so none of the Elders thought nothing of Quinn being around me. We would soon realize that Quinn never showed signs of wishing to breed for a reason she was waiting on something and when it came she pounced.

_**Flashback**_

_I was going through my first breeding heat I learned from my older sister that there are 2 types of heat. The first one is when my wolf wishes to become sexually active its calling for its mate or well anyone really then the second is when both my human brain and my wolf instincts come to a common agreement that I am ready to mate that's when the scent becomes way harder to ignore._

_When I had my first heat Quinn never left my side, she told me it was because I smelt good and that her wolf wouldn't allow her to leave my side and maybe that was true but mainly she did it because she was scared another Alpha would try and claim me. See not all Alpha's care that an Omega hasn't gone into their second heat and will try to knot with them being the best friend of an Alpha wolf has its perks as well._

_When I woke up I had a fever and was going bat shit crazy but I knew touching myself would only make it worse so I refrained from doing so. I heard a knock at the door it was the doctor I bet he could smell it on his way to work he must want to bring me to the Elders so that I could be presented to the Chieftain, Quinn's dad, Kino._

"_Santana! Shaman is here to take you to Chieftain Kino to be presented in front of the Elders." Rosemary, my sister called up._

_I get up and shift so that I don't have to put on any clothes I walk down the stairs and over to Shaman he takes a deep breath and I can see his eyes dilate._

"_I'll come with." Nico said getting up he shifts as well._

_We run to the council building my legs feeling like Jell-O all the Alpha males watching me with their beady eyes. We run in all the Elders take a deep breath its unnerving how powerful my scent is._

"_It seems as though you have finally reached your second heat, pup." Kino jokes._

"_Yes." I hiss, not in a show of anger but from the feelings him staring at me causes all I wish is to please my Alpha especially now that I am in my 2nd heat._

"_Well…Quinn is going to be very disappointed now that all of the Alpha's will be vying for your attention." Kino jokes the other Elders laugh including his mother._

"_Q knows she always comes first."_

"_Has someone made an offer to be your mate?" Olivier asked I shift the smell getting that much stronger._

"_There have been offers made but neither I nor Quinn have really discussed it." I reply_

"_So Quinn has a say in who you pick as a mate? Will you have a say in who she picked as a mate?" Quinn's mom, Kali asks._

"_I will and she does and none of the candidates have been much of eye opener for me yet."_

"_Has Quilan made you a proposal yet?" Kino asks in all seriousness._

"_I don't…" I start but the sound of the door being damn near torn apart stops me from finishing._ _Quinn walks in her eyes pitch black her teeth bared her aura just screaming Alpha._

"_Child." Kino calls but Quinn ignores him she sniffs the air her eyes landing on me she growls._

"_No." Lena whispers._

"_Too late." Nico snickers._

_Quinn lunges at me knocking me off my feet and sniffing my neck. I guess the one thing that Quinn was waiting on was my 2nd heat._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Please read and review I know this is short and I will try to update soon but I've run out of time I will try to extend this chapter and have it up the next time I visit the library.**


	2. SHE'S MINE

Xxx

**Santana's POV**

I was pinned to the ground Quinn's mouth at my neck I didn't move not even an inch she had this look in her eyes a look I've seen plenty times in my life.

"Quilan let the girl up." Kali asked.

"No SHE'S MINE!" Quinn snarled she licked the side of my neck growling her eyes looking at all of the Elders making sure they made no moves to remove her from above me.

"Quinn, Santana isn't something to be owned you said that…" Nico said before being cut off by snarling.

"SHE'S MINE! MY MATE! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!"

"Shouldn't you ask Santana what she wants?" Lena asked.

_Lena was one of few Elders that wanted Omegas to have choices but we knew that was not something that would ever happen. It would be a war but since Quinn was the next in line for the title we knew change was coming. Quinn said she couldn't give Omegas complete freedom because something like that would cause an instant war but she wanted to give them a choice. It will be illegal to have sex without consent with an Omega before her second heat._

"Do you want me?" Quinn asks kissing up my neck my back arches off the ground.

"Of course I do you're my best friend." I hiss.

"But do you want me?" She thrusts her pelvic between my legs which wrapped around her lips.

"Yes." I hiss trying to get my throbbing center closer to hers. "Oh gaaawwwd Quinn please I need you."

"If I do this Santana your mine." She hissed.

"I don't want to be anyone else's."

She bit down on my neck the first bite was always the most painful.

"Congratulations my Child has finally find her mate."

Quinn helps me stand up and kisses me on the lips.

"I've always wanted you Santana, I know I've never taken much interest in breeding but it was only because I didn't want to treat you like most men did Omegas you mean the world to me. Your not something I own your my girl my best friend but your mine no one else can have you." The following kiss was brutal, it was rough and loving all in one and I loved it.

**Please read and review. I'll try to update again tomorrow after my GED Class. Hope this answered all your questions.**


	3. I was waiting 4 her

Title: Pack Life

Author: Red_Star_Defect

A.N: I know that I have other stories that need to be updated but since I have no internet and I'm using a library computer this is something I could send out before my time went out.

I usually try to give a summary but for some reason this one just won't do it.

Xxx

**Kino's POV**

For the first time since Quinn was born I watched my wife cry usually she was so strong but seeing her youngest child find their mate was something to great for her.

Quinn never showed signs of wishing to mate or breed when Omegas went into heat, Quinn never needed restraining so now that Santana has reached her second heat I can honestly say that I am surprised.

"Quinn, my child are you sure that this is what you want?"

She snarled and if looks could kill well she'd be Top Dog a lot faster than she's supposed to be.

"Of course!" She snarled.

"What your father meant to say was that you never showed any signs of wishing to mate or breed it has just surprised him is all, my child."

"I didn't wish to mate or breed unless with Santana and she was not ready yet now she is." Quinn said wisely.

"You were waiting for her second heat?" Lena asked.

"Yes, Santana's body has always drawn me in but she was my best friend I didn't wish to treat her as the other Alpha's did like she was just some Omega cause she's not she's my best friend." She husked into Santana's ears causing her to shiver.

"Well congratulations baby girl and I really mean that I'm happy you've found your mate."

Before we could continue the meeting Santana's heat had grasped all of Quinn's attention and if I wanted to live the rest of my life without seeing my daughter score it was best to end this meeting and continue it once Santana's heat was over.

"Go to the compound I'm sure Santana is in hell right now." Kali said.

"Thank you." Santana hissed.

Quinn picked her up bridal style and ran out of the council building.

"Who would have thought our baby would have finally mated?" Kali said smiling.

"Obviously not me did you see the look she gave me when I questioned her?"

"If looks could kill Kino you'd be dead." Cuan said.

"Exactly." I said smiling. _She was going to make one hell of an Alpha one day._

**Santana's POV**

Quinn had run as fast as possible to the compound the only building structure strong enough to deal with someone in their first-second heat. Of course Quinn had her own section because it was believed that an Alpha especially one with royalty in her blood she take on more than one mate. She kicked open the door and threw open the bars where we would be locked in (imagine a small jail cell from the western) and threw me on the small cot. She laid down on top of me sniffing a spot behind my ear that I told her always drove me crazy.

"Santana." Quinn whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I hissed.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you." She nipped at my ear grounding her growing erection into my center causing the throb to get that much worse.

"Tell me you need me." She growled.

"Fuck I need you please Quinn fuck I need you so much."

"Where Santana where do you need me?"

"Here" I grabbed her hand and laid it on my throbbing wet center she hissed on contact most likely from the heat that it was giving off.

She ripped the shirt off of me leaving me in only my panties.

"Nice panties hope you didn't like them too much though." She ripped them off the sting of them being pulled from my body did nothing but make my need that much worse. "Fuck you're so wet is that for me Santana do I do that to you?"

"Yes." I hissed grinding my center into her hard length. "It's all for you Q all for you no one else can work me up like you."

"Fuck Santi I love it when you talk dirty to me gets me so fucking hard I don't know how many times I've had to go home doing the 3 legged shuffle because of you." She pulled her shirt off then ripped her bra off it seemed like her clothes was suffocating her. "You want this?" She thrust her hard length into my sopping wet core.

"Yes." I whimpered embarrassingly enough.

"Then fucking work for it." She snarled.

I sat up forcing her to lean back and I went to work removing her pants with her help it didn't take that long before we were both naked as the day we were born.

"Like what you see?" She had caught me staring but could anyone blame me she was huge. I've seen porn before I've even watched it with Quinn but I had never seen one as big as her. She fisted her dick causing me to moan wantonly. "Get on your hands and knees."

Wanting release as fast as I can I do what she tells me and get on my hands and knees she slaps my core softly giving it all little sting.

"Whose pussy is this?" Oh god she knows how the words makes me feel. She slaps me on my ass this time a little harder. "I said whose pussy is this?"

"YOURS!" I scream thrusting my hips back looking for some type of friction.

"What's mine? I want you to fucking say it." She snarled I could feel her lining herself up with my core.

"This pussy." _Fuck._ "My pussy is yours."

She slammed into me now I had never had sex before but a lot of people said that it hurt which made me a little okay a lot fearful of it and Quinn wasn't gentle at all but it didn't hurt it felt good really good.

Her hips was a blur the only noise coming from our little area was skin slapping and my groans, moans and whimper who knew Quinn could be so dominant?

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this Santi." She groaned. "Fuck you doggy style, making you like it fuck I feel like I'm going to explode if you don't cum." She hissed.

"So close papi."

"Argh." Her hips began to move faster and faster my lower stomach began to tighten I've never felt like this before. "I love it when you call me papi and you know that." She hissed.

This feeling kept building up and building up oh god it felt like I had to pee.

"Quinn stop hold on I have to pee."

"Then pee." She hissed.

"No Quinn I'm serious it feels like I have to pee oh fuck I cant ah I cant stop oh fuck, FUCK!" I screamed and lot of liquid gushed out. I could feel Quinn still moving behind me her hand crept in front and started playing with my clit it was too much I came again just as hard as the first time maybe even harder.

"Fuck I'm so close." She groaned.

"Cum papi you fucked me so good just cum." I whimpered.

Her hips became erratic she leaned over me but her hip still moving.

"Fuck! SANTANA!" She screamed my name as she came biting into my neck causing me to cum yet again.

Fuck if this is how we're going to spend the next 3 to 4 days I cant wait til my next heat.

**Hope this can make up for lost time please review.**

**Next chapter Quinn and Santana have a quickie in the car before school and their first day of school and all the drama that comes with that.**


	4. The right to mate

Title: Pack Life

Author: Red_Star_Defect

A.N: I know that I have other stories that need to be updated but since I have no internet and I'm using a library computer this is something I could send out before my time went out.

I usually try to give a summary but for some reason this one just won't do it.

Xxx

**Quinn's POV**

The last 4 days were awesome Santana and I stayed cooped up in my chambers the entire time I've been with a few Betas but they've never tired me out the way that Santana did. She was insatiable it was as if we couldn't get enough of each other I didn't knot this time but I didn't expect to. I have enough control of my body that I know when to pull out so that I don't knotting was all about breeding and I didn't want Santana to feel that that was all she was to me.

It's now Wednesday and it's time for Santana and I to go back to school, Ricardo the errand wolf retrieved us clothes for the day. After we were dressed and fed we were on our way I loved everything about Santana how eager she was about getting to school and how anxious she was about school she was a contradiction.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Santana asked.

"Is what a good idea?"

"You going to school this early after my first second heat? I can still smell my arousal on my skin and you know the other Alphas are going to come sniffing around."

"And I'll kill them!" I snarled. "I won't allow any of those low pedigree mutts near you!" The growl forced its way from my chest.

"Baby Calma, Calma." She whispered rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"I'm sorry but the thought of having them sniffing around you as if you were some good smelling bacon sickens me your mine Santana mine!" I snarl.

"I know that, your parents know that, the Elders know that and soon so will every wolf in a 50 miles radius." She smirked. "News travels face baby anyone that's anyone and even those who aren't will know that Santana Lopez is now mated to Quinnell Faolán Fabray." Santana said trying to placate me which was working.

"Good."

**Santana's POV**

Seeing this new side of Quinn was not only scary and arousing but it was weird, I had never seen her act like this so to see her acting like this now is new and I gotta admit that I really like it.

Deciding we had to leave now or we were gonna be late we get in Quinn's new car that Ricardo had dropped off, it's a 2013 Ford Mustang it was a crimson red and she loved it.

"Man I love this fucking car."

"I know." I smiled.

"Let's go." She started the car the vibration of the car causing my arousal to grow, even though my heat was over it didn't mean that I was completely out of the woods yet. My hormones had yet to settle so the littlest of things still set me off and Quinn really should have thought this through all the way. "Damn Santi I can smell you from here."

"It's your fault." I laugh.

"Think we can fit a quickie in and still get to school before we're too, too late?"

"Who cares?" I say as she parks on the side of the road, thank fuck for tinted windows. I slide over into her lap sitting myself on her bulge as she thrusts up into me. "Fuck Quinn." I moan.

"By the end of this I hope I fuck you enough not to remember your name." She whispers into my ear low and breathy.

"Fuck Quinn when did you get so dirty?"

"Oh I've always been dirty Santi you just weren't ready for this." She smirks.

"I am now."

"Yes you are lift up." I lift up as she pulls her skinny jeans and boxer-briefs down she sits back down and pushes my skirt up and moves her skirt to the side. "Damn you're already so wet." She pumps her dick 3 times before putting her tip at my entrance and forcing me down on it I'm still a little sore so I wince. "Fuck baby I'm sorry." She groans.

I start rocking my hips back and forth moaning as she continues to stretch me fully.

"You're so tight and wet baby." She groans. "One day you're gonna be round with my baby bare feet."

It's weird but that image made me even hotter.

"Fuck Quinn I feel so close."

She cants her hips hitting a spot inside of me I know her junior is very familiar with I gasp screaming out.

"When we get home I'm gonna fuck you in front of a mirror and you're gonna watch as I take you hard, fast and deep you want that Santana?" She hissed in my ear biting my neck.

"Yes oh god yes."

"Good." She starts thrusting faster and faster her thrusts becoming uncoordinated which was her telltale sign that she was about to come. She reached between us and started pinching my clit the stimulation just sped up my need to cum which I did squirting all over her and her thighs.

"Damn."

"Fuck that was so good."

It took us a few minutes to realize that someone was knocking on the driver's side window seeing as the window was super fogged up we couldn't really see the person. I quickly pulled my skirt back into place and moved to my seat and she pushed her junk back into her pants then fixed herself up looking over at me smiling. "Worth every minute." She smirked then rolled the window down to come face to face with Austin Meyers one of the deputies of our community.

"Wow this is a little embarrassing." Did I mention that Austin Meyers was the husband of Rosa-Maria Meyers my older sister?

"Yeah it is." I mumbled.

"I think its fucking hilarious wait until Sunday dinner this is gonna be a fucking laugh riot he can smell the sex coming from the car Santana how is that not funny? He heard everything."

"You 2 should get to school this never happened." Austin said beet red.

"I second that."

"I don't this totally happened see it's still happening."

"Shut the hell up Quinn." I snap.

"Wow someone's cranky this morning." She whispers starting up her car and waving to Austin as she pulls off.

"Seriously Quinn that never happened." I tell her.

"But it was so funny San." She whined.

"It really wasn't what if that was Fenris or Lupe's husband their deputies too?"

"If the boats a rocking don't come a knocking is my policy." She snickered.

"Oh god you're incorrigible."

"I know." She laughed.

We made it to school with 5 minutes to spare thank god both Quinn and I are early birds.

"Yo Lopez." Puck another Alpha whose best friends with Quinn ran over to us, he inhaled deeply and smirked. "Quinn my main man congratulations buddy you lucky wolf you."

"Shut up Puck." Quinn said with a smile. "Wait you have 7th and 8th period with Santana right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone of those Alpha tries anything call for me okay?" She asked.

"Yup don't wanna piss off our future Alpha do we?" He smirked.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Quinn asked wrapping her left arm around my waist while we walked to first period.

"Nothing as productive as you…my brother came back from Farthingale so that's awesome."

"Good Ronan is next."

"So you think the war is really over?" Puck asked worriedly.

"This has nothing to do with the war being over Puck the Hunters are retreating for **now** we're just trying to bring our wolves home until another threat is made."

"Huh so you gonna go to the next one since you'll be of age and your finally mated?"

"Yup I wanna serve my Pack in more ways Puckerman you gonna?"

"You know it who else is gonna keep your ass alive?" He laughed.

"I think you have that backwards." I tell him he laughs.

"Probably true."

We were walking by a little pack of Alphas that thought they were top shit.

"Smell that boys? Santana has finally grabbed baby Alpha over there." Jesse said.

"If I were you I'd shut it Jesse." She snarled.

"I don't know I mean I don't think its fair that no one contested your union."

"Who's dumb enough to wanna take Quinn on?" Sam said coming up behind us.

"I don't know maybe I thought the Alpha bitch should have been mine just because your daddy nutted you out doesn't mean your worth shit Fabray?!" Jesse snarled.

"Yeah Fabray." Finn snarled.

"Zip it Hudson you want to fight me for her St. James bring it." Quinn snarled loudly stalking towards Jesse, Puck and Sam were trying to hold her back but her True Alpha strength surpassed Puck's 4th class Alpha status and Sam's 2nd class Beta status.

"Submit dumbass." Sam snarled.

"Never." Jesse yelled.

Quinn pushed Jesse up against the wall and punched him in the nose breaking it.

"This isn't going to end well."

"EVERYONE BACK DOWN!" Quinn stopped and turned around, her wolf on edge no one would stop her from killing Jesse St. James.

"I want to fight Jesse St. James for the right to be Santana Naya Marie Lopez's mate." Quinn snarled

There was silence in the hall of McKinely High.

**Hope this can make up for lost time please review.**

**I hope you like this chapter it was 1620 words.**


	5. To the Death

Title: Pack Life

Author: Red_Star_Defect

A.N: I know that I have other stories that need to be updated but since I have no internet and I'm using a library computer this is something I could send out before my time went out.

I usually try to give a summary but for some reason this one just won't do it.

Xxx

**Kino's POV**

This was not going to end well for the St. James boy.

"Quinn I know that you are angry but are you sure?" I asked.

"He thinks that I got the right to mate with Santana because I am the future Alpha of this Community I am simply doing what any Alpha wolf would do I am fighting for my right to mate."

"What are your conditions?"

"There are no conditions no rules everything goes because I want this fight to be to the death!" She hissed.

That caused everyone including the boy to gasp, Quinn has never had a battle to the death this was not something I've ever seen her so passionate about but she was well within her rights to ask for it.

"When?"

"No! This isn't fair you're only allowing this because she's your child and the next heir to the throne." Jesse screamed.

"This is what you want St. James don't blame my father when you asked for this me you the cage tonight at midnight be there or your life becomes forfeit whether you lost or not." Quinn snarled walking over to Santana grabbing her by the waist and stalking away.

"Alpha…" Hudson started.

"Zip it…Quinn is well within her rights the boy should have backed down when he had the chance." Marco said.

"But…" Jesse cried.

"You've signed your own death certificate boy be a man about it and pray to god that she has mercy on your soul." I spoke.

**Santana's POV**

"Are you really going to fight St. James to the death?"

"He brought this on himself Santana." She hissed.

"I'm not saying that I'm just Quinn this isn't you you're not someone to take killing someone lightly. When you killed that Alpha when we first met you tried to pretend that it didn't hurt you but it did even I saw that but you're willing to kill again just because of your pride?"

"HE TRIED TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!" She snarled. "HE HAD THE BALLS TO THINK HE COULD TAKE YOU FROM ME! He'll regret the day he was born because of it I can promise you that." She hissed.

"But he didn't."

"He said that my right to mate went uncontested people think that they can take my kindness for weakness St. James is going to be the fucking example that I am just as much a savage as my ancestors we didn't become Top Dog for no reason Santana."

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't because I have you and that is all I need out of this life Santana."

"People will look at you different."

"Will you?" She asked softly.

"Never." I hissed.

"Then I don't care, Santi I don't care if the world hates me just as long as you love me." She whispered kissing me softly. "As long as you know that I would do anything for you and kill anyone that tries to hurt you."

"I know and I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you as well."

"Look at that 'The Alpha and the Omega' what a pair we make right?" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah just think in some alternate universe I could have been an Alpha and you the Omega." We both laughed.

"To be honest I could see that."

"What?"

"You the Alpha and me the Omega I wouldn't mind bowing down to you any day."

"Awwwww." We both turned around to see Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine smiling holding their hands over their hearts with Sam, Mike and Puck behind them laughing their asses off.

"Zip it you 3."

"What? Omega Quinn its not our fault your just a big sap deep down." Puck said giggling like a schoolgirl.

"A sap that gets to fuck me whenever she wants to."

"I can be a sap too." Sam said without thinking.

With the speed of a true thoroughbred first class Alpha she had Sam pinned to the wall his forearm to his neck.

"MINE!" Her eyes had become bright blue I ran over to her hugging her from behind.

"Sam knows that he's just kidding it was just a joke baby just a joke." I try to calm her. "Calma, Calma papi."

She snarled at him one more time pushing her forearm against his throat then pulled back her eyes returned back to their normal color.

"That's what you get for kidding around with a True blue Alpha Samuel." Mercedes said.

"Sorry Quinn I forgot."

"S'okay." She sounded out of breath. "Just don't do it again, right now my wolf just wants to kill someone anyone that looks at Santana."

"Its okay I should have known better at least you didn't make me whine that's something right?"

"Your right." Her eyes flashed blue again Sam whimpered and bared his neck her eyes returned back hazel and she snickered. "Gotcha."

**Hope this can make up for lost time please review.**

**I hope you like this chapter it was 899 words.**


End file.
